The Abandoned Boys
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: The Three abandoned brothers of Hogwarts must come together to save the magic of the school, and the only problem is…two of the three are dead, and one of them is evil…eventuall SS/HP post DH


"_**Of course it's happening in your head, Harry, but why on Earth should that mean that it's not real?"**_

"_**It does not do to live in dreams and forget to live."**_

_**-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

**These two quotes always got to me, and I started this fic when DH first came out in the bookstores. After I read it, I immediately wanted to write this story, but never got the time to post or revise it. It has a more humorous tone to it, which I enjoyed writing very much, as well as some romance, drama, angst…so I hope you all enjoy it. **

**SS/HP as well as other pairings. This will be novel length.**

_**Harry Potter. The ideal family man…or is he? Just as he's feeling like there is nothing more to life, Harry coincidentally gets a letter from Minerva McGonagall saying that there was another Prophecy about him, and Dumbledore's portrait wishes to speak to him. The Three abandoned brothers of Hogwarts must come together to save the magic of the school, and the only problem is…two of the three are dead, and one of them is evil…**_

/

Harry stared out the window, watching birds flutter across a topaz sky. Everything was so beautiful, it felt like a dream to him. He knew…he knew life was a surreal painting. He chipped at the surface of it day after day, peeling away the paint to see only bright lights and hollowed out emptiness. A few stars twinkled in the dark…his children, his friends, they all looked up to him, loved him…

_Needed _him.

Shouldn't he feel complete? He had everything and more. _'Bloody hell, what more can a man want?'_

"Harry!"

Harry snapped out of his silent reverie and looked behind him to see Ginny.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Come on, Auror!" She punched him playfully in the shoulder and he winced as her fist collided with the exact same spot that a nasty purple bruise was located.

He rubbed the spot gently as Ginny grinned widely.

"I can't believe that we actually have the whole house to ourselves," Ginny said as she flashed a sunny smile.

Harry sighed inwardly. "So you want to shag, right?"

He threw out an arm and cleared off the kitchen table in one move. As silverware rained down to hit the floor, Harry glanced up at his wife, who didn't look very eager.

"Er…" she shifted her weight to the other foot. "Actually, I'm going to go meet a girlfriend at the Leaky Cauldron. Do you want me to pick up Lily from her friend's house?"

A wave of relief hit Harry as suddenly as a wave crashing up against a sea shore. "Sure Gin, that'd be great." Ginny gave him a half smile and a chaste peck on the cheek, then in a flash was gone.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He knew that many married couples went through this stage. He couldn't wait for the moments when he could be alone, and away from his significant other, who clung to him like lint clung to his Mrs. Weasley sweaters. And the sex wasn't incredibly mind blowing, either. Nowadays she usually just lay there like a dead fish, waiting for him to do all the work. He felt like a machine—in, out, in, out—his heart and libido just weren't into it.

Harry suspected Ginny wasn't having the time of her life either. More than once he had caught her falling asleep during an unenthusiastic romp in the hay. It was strange, actually, because he knew Ginny to be a very passionate individual. Yet it was the same routine, over and over again. Sex was more like a chore now, and Harry was pretty sure that disinterest in sexwasn't healthy for any marriage.

He let out an exasperated sigh, and bent down to pick up the silverware. Oh, wonderful. Now his back ached, too.

Groaning in pain, Harry straightened and stretched as his back cracked loudly.

Suddenly, a loud thump echoed in the kitchen, and Harry swiveled his head towards the window to see an owl clicking its beak impatiently.

"Alright, alright," Harry grumbled as he made his way towards the window. He opened the window and the owl fell onto the sill with a squeak. Harry pried the letter from the owl's beak and glanced at the seal: a badger, a snake, a lion, and a raven.

'Wait, Hogwarts?'

He opened the letter hurriedly and scanned it, taking in as much as he could before slipping into his shoes and running towards the fireplace. In his hurry, he tripped on one of the shoelaces and stumbled, knocking over a vase that sat on the nearby end table. Thankfully, his Seeker reflexes kicked in, and he grabbed the vase before it shattered to pieces on the floor.

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder, feeling it sift like sand through his fingers. _'Sand like the sands of time,'_ he thought. _'Endless, endless time.'_

He stepped into the fireplace, smelling the old ash that lay like dust around him.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

He threw the powder down onto the floor of the fireplace, and in a flash, he was gone.

/

Ginevra Weasley was an honest woman.

Well, to an extent.

She wasn't happy in her marriage-on the contrary, the only reason she really married Harry was because her parents expected it, and Harry was her best friend.

Thank Merlin none of them knew of her true inclinations. She would indulge herself this one little white lie, until it unraveled, which she prayed it didn't.

Ginny first met Daphne at Hogwarts, of course, where they were undeclared rivals, what with Ginny being Sorted into Gryffindor, and Daphne into Slytherin. Daphne had always been something beautiful and seemingly untouchable, to Ginny. She always watched and lusted, but never acted out on her feelings. However, as the years progressed, and Ginny saw Daphne with Astoria and Draco Malfoy at Platform 9 and ¾s, she stealthily waited until Harry went to talk to Albus Severus to approach Daphne.

Everyone at Hogwarts had gossiped about the love lives of other students, Ginny's included. Ginny had been sure in her assessment that Daphne Greengrass was gay as a songbird, even without all of the rumors flying around Hogwarts about the girl. Mrs. Potter (although she would prefer her name to be Ms. Weasley) had a vibe about certain things. She knew that there was something Harry wasn't telling her…maybe he didn't even know it himself yet, and although Ginny should feel guilty, _should _seek him out and talk to him, she didn't want to break apart their family.

She could already see and hear Hermione's accurate conclusions, Ron's bewilderment, and of course, her mother's disappointment.

"I've been married to your father for umpteen years, and you think I never thought about leaving him? But we stuck together, we did, and look what it got us! A beautiful family," Ginny could just imagine her mother's scathing reprimands..

Why should Ginny punish herself? Sure, she might be a bit selfish, but that didn't stop her from going to Hogwarts and meeting Daphne Greengrass by the Quidditch pitch.

In a flash, Ginny Apparated in the Forbidden Forest and made her way past Hagrid's hut, where a few students were admiring a rather docile looking manticore.

"Hey, look, it's Ginny Potter from the Holyhead Harpies!" One first year said excitedly as Ginny kept her head down and walked brusquely past the children by Hagrid's.

The Quidditch pitch was not where Daphne and Ginny usually met up; they usually kept their meetings very private, but Ginny hadn't flown in a long while, and Daphne had decided to surprise her with a gift.

As Ginny arrived on the Quidditch pitch, there was no one there. She walked up to the bleachers, remembering fondly all of the matches she watched, all of the ones she played in-when suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind.

Ginny didn't draw her wand, but she let out a slight yelp, before turning and seeing Daphne shaking with laughter behind her.

"Ha, very funny," Ginny said, shaking her head. Daphne brandished a large package that she pulled from behind her back and handed it to Ginny.

"Oh my-I know what this is!" Ginny exclaimed, before ripping into the package and pulling out a brand new, never flown MoonFiend 6.

This was the newest broom on the market, and Ginny had been eying it for quite some time.

"A new broomstick for my darling," Daphne announced loudly, while Ginny giggled like a schoolgirl and blushed.

"Shhh, someone might hear you!"

"No one is out here, it's Sunday, they're all at Hogsmeade."

"I just saw some kids over by Hagrid's," Ginny said, and Daphne placed a finger on Ginny's lips.

"It's your turn to shush, and try out this new broom," Daphne exhaled, excitement dripping off of every word.

"Alright, then," Ginny smiled, not needing to be told twice. She mounted the broom and kicked off, feeling the wind whip around her face and sting her eyes. It was a glorious sensation, and she relished every moment, just as she did with every minute she spent with Daphne.

As she landed, Daphne laughed uproariously and clapped.

"Wonderful! If only I was Madame Hooch, I'd hire you on to be a referee!"

Ginny grinned in spite of herself.

"I do love to see you on a broom," Daphne murmured, close to Ginny's ear now, and Ginny felt a pleasant shudder run through her body.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of coy innuendo?" Ginny chuckled, and Daphne shrugged.

"Who knows? Let's go back to my house for a bit. How about this: I'll even dust off my old broomstick and play a game with you!"

She kissed Ginny then, and all Ginny could feel was Daphne's soft lips caress her own, her breath ghosting into her mouth, the polished handle of the broomstick in her hand-

"Let's go," Ginny agreed breathlessly, and Daphne let out a gleeful, girlish laugh.

Ginny never did see James Sirius Potter watching them from beneath the stands.

/

"So, you're telling me-"

"—you are part of the prophecy, yes. Apparently, it's the real thing."

Harry stared at McGonagall blankly. As if sensing his doubt, she added, "Dumbledore told me. I was in the staff room with Sybil when she predicted it, Potter. I'm not exactly sure of what it means, but you should go to Dumbledore's portrait and consult with him. He knows more about this than I do, and he's dead!"

She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation as Harry blinked. Oh sweet Merlin, why? Another damn prophesy…

"The one thing that I do know is that it concerns the school. Something strange is going on. Hogwarts is different, somehow." She placed a hand on his shoulder as her voice dropped a rather dramatic octave. "I have been here for many, many years, Potter. Something is wrong with the school. The magic…it's tainted."

Harry nodded slowly, and McGonagall smiled brightly. "Wonderful! It's time for you to go to speak to the Portraits, now. Dumbledore wants to have a word with you. The password is Calypso's Boggle."

Harry walked up the staircase slowly, feeling as if he were trudging through mud. Finally, he reached the Headmaster's office, and he squinted in concentration as he tried to remember the current password.

"Calpyso's Boggle."

The door opened for him, and he entered the office. It was so different from the last time he was in this room; when Dumbledore was still alive. He didn't know the present Headmaster (who famously declared that all students call him by his first name, Marley) as well as he had Dumbledore, but he did know that he was a well respected wizard, renowned for his studies of astrology. The centaurs seemed to love him, at least, and that was definitely an improvement from _some _of the previous Headmasters…or Headmistresses. Harry cringed inwardly as he visualized a pudgy, toad-like face.

_That _was not something that he wanted at the forefront of his mind this morning.

If one could hear a sneer, Harry certainly did. Only Severus Snape's portrait could be responsible for something like that. Harry looked up to see Snape's smirking visage, right next to Dumbledore's slumbering form.

"So…the famous Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts." Snape stated this in a scornful tone, and Harry looked up at him indignantly.

"Hey now, I named one of my kids after you!"

Snape scoffed.

"Ah, yes, the ever so annoying Albus Severus." Snape fixed Harry with a baneful glare. "The only one of the Potter's to ever be Sorted into Slytherin, oh, Merlin save us all…"

"Can I speak to Dumbledore now?" Harry interrupted rather rudely, and Snape raised his signature single brow.

"Harry, I must say, I am pleased to see you here!"

It was Dumbledore's portrait this time, but he was asleep-

"Oh my dear boy," Dumbledore started, as if the painting could read his mind, "I am merely listening with my eyes shut."

"As I recall, you were snoring earlier," Snape grumbled, and Dumbledore smiled, his twinkling painted eyes slowly opening.

"What you seek is not of this realm, Harry," Dumbledore said mysteriously. "The magic of Hogwarts goes far deeper than that. You must delve into your mind, in the most precise yet unpredictable sort of way."

"What way is that?" Harry asked, feeling stupid, especially with all of the portraits staring at him. He glanced at Snape, who looked intrigued.

"Dreams, my dear boy, dreams."

"So…I just have to go to sleep for awhile and hope I remember what I dreamed up?" Harry said, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Still the same boy I remember," Dumbledore exclaimed joyfully. "There are potions, and spells to help you along the way. They say that in dreams, we can communicate with the dead. And that is exactly what you will be doing. You need to assemble the Three. You are one of the Three, Harry. Now you must find the other Two in order to save Hogwart's magic. One of them is sitting next to me."

"WHAT?" Harry and Snape chorused, Snape's voice a seething hiss, while Harry's was a hoarse cry.

"How can this be?" Snape's portrait asked darkly, fixing a glare at Harry, as if it were Harry's fault that the dead man was in this predicament.

"The other-" Dumbledore put up his hand, "in a moment, Severus, I will explain. The other is a past nemesis, I believe you remember him. He is buried here, but only in this other realm of existence will you be able to find him and put together the Three powers and restore Hogwarts."

Harry was dumbfounded. He couldn't mean-

"Voldie-Murder?"

"Tom Riddle," Dumbledore corrected. "You must find him and put together the Three powers. You Three have the closest ties with the school, and are some of the most powerful wizards in history."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Two of us are dead because of it," Snape muttered. "Close your mouth, boy, before a Snitch flies in it."

Harry closed his mouth, only to open it again. "Yeah, I'll find Voldemort-er, Tom, alright. In my _nightmares." _Harry's proclamation was followed by an eye roll from Snape. "But-but-Riddle's soul is gone! You said so yourself, and I saw that horrible creature-"

"Yes, and that is what you must find. I can help you, Harry, along with Severus…Severus, that frown is unbecoming…but, Harry, you must take the potion that Horace has prepared for you. You will be admitted into the Infirmary, and will stay there for the month, or however long it will take you Three to rectify the problem."

"A MONTH?"

Oh Merlin, what would Ginny say?

"Your wife won't mind," Snape stated with his trademark smirk. "As long as she's still preoccupied with Draco Malfoy's sister-in-law, as I have heard from your oldest hell spawn -"

"I'm going take a paintbrush and smear a great pink smile over your mouth if you don't shut it," Harry snarled. Surely Snape didn't mean Daphne Greengrass? How on Earth would James know about it, and why would he tell Snape's portrait? Harry grumbled wordlessly and indignantly, although he would be remiss to admit that the news didn't stun or anger him that much. Dumbledore put up his hands once more.

"Gentleman. We have so much more at stake than-"

"Than what? My marriage? My family?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry warmly. "I believe that all things will come together in the end. Trust me, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Where is Slughorn so I can take this potion?"

"In the Infirmary, awaiting you."

**/**

Horace and Poppy were waiting for him; Madame Pomfrey had an agitated air about her, while Slughorn, on the contrary, was quite jovial.

"Harry, m'boy! Good to see you in Hogwarts again!"

"Good to see you both," Harry said, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. Slughorn smiled and continued to talk.

"Now, this potion is a very volatile substance, controlled, of course, and very dangerous. But I am very confident, I must say, in my potion making skills, so never fear, Harry! You will come out of this safe and sound!"

_That _was reassuring, Harry thought to himself, before forcing a grin, wishing he had a fire whiskey nearby.

"So…I just drink this potion and wake up in a month?"

"As long as it takes," Poppy said, wringing her hands. "I will be here at all times to make sure you get sustenance, and such."

Harry took the flask from Slughorn and sniffed it. "Guh!"

"Yes, well, I didn't add anything but the most necessary ingredients," Slughorn said hurriedly, and Harry took a tentative sip. He looked up at Slughorn, feeling much like a kid who didn't want to take his cough syrup.

"All of it?"

"All of it," Slughorn replied firmly.

With trembling hands, Harry lifted the flask to his lips and gulped it down as fast as he could.

"Urgh, that was disgusting, can I get pumpkin juice or something to wash it-"

Harry's head fell back on the pillow, his eyes closed and his mouth still open.

Poppy looked at Horace. "Will he be alright?" she asked, as she wiped a bit of drool from Harry's mouth with a handkerchief.

Horace sighed wearily and nodded. "This is a most difficult task he must set out to do. But I have faith in him. He is the Boy Who Lived, after all."

/

Suddenly, Harry's voice echoed in his own head as Slughorn and Poppy drifted out of view, much like he was underwater, and he was looking up at them. He yawned and closed his eyes. When he opened them a few moments later, he was in the Infirmary, but no one was there.

He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. The walls seemed to be melting, and a horrible, grating sound rumbled in the background. It was as if the castle itself was groaning. He sat up, staring down at his clothes; he was in school robes once more. Harry rushed over to the nearest mirror, and touched his face.

It was like he had never aged from when he was seventeen. _Amazing, _Harry thought.

"What, pray tell, is amazing?"

Harry whipped around to see Snape in all of his scowling glory. "Oh. You."

Snape looked as he always had in school; black robes, greasy black hair, and a permanent unpleasant expression on his face. His hooked nose was as beaky and large as ever, and his dark eyes glinted ever so slightly as he glanced around the melting walls.

"Am I high?" Harry asked. "I mean, seriously, only Muggle drugs could make walls look like this-"

"No, idiot boy. It's what Hogwarts really looks like now. This is it's heart, it's magic, it's very soul. Ever since the Battle that first destroyed it, the castle has been struggling to recuperate. Only myself, _you," _Snape said 'you' with a delicate inflection that set Harry's teeth on edge, "and Mr. Riddle can fix it."

"But Voldemort is the one who messed it up in the first place!"

"Yes, but ever since you destroyed all of his Horcruxes, he is nowhere near strong enough to rectify the problem by himself," Snape sneered, as if Harry should now this already.

"So where is Volde-Tom?"

Snape sighed. "I am as uncertain as you are. We must find him, the two of us. He is in this realm somewhere. He has no other place to go. Thankfully, I was not destined for the same fate. I can visit other realms in the Afterlife, see other spirits…there is no one else in _this _place."

Harry's eyes lit up. "See other spirits? Like-my-"

"Yes, I have seen your parents," Snape said, his voice suddenly much more subdued and his features less sharp. "Lily talks to me quite frequently," he murmured fondly, then glanced back at Harry with a frown. "But enough of this. We have to find Mr. Riddle."

"So I'm in the Afterlife? Don't you have to be dead to be here?" To emphasize his point, he poked Snape on the shoulder, feeling muscle and sinew twitch underneath the heavy cloth. Snape felt very real and alive to Harry. It gave him ecstatic hope that he would see his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Dobby like this…see them, feel them, talk to them…

"In a manner of speaking, yes, you are in a form of the Afterlife," Snape replied. "But you do not have to be dead to see it. You are comatose, I imagine, in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. You took a draught of a very powerful sleeping potion that can allow you to visit the dead and other realms in your dreams. I envy Horace for being able to brew it, it is quite difficult…"

Harry and Snape stood silently facing each other. Harry cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.

"So I guess we have to find what's left of Tom Riddle's soul, then?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Precisely. It will be a difficult journey, filled with many dangers, as Dumbledore told me…I am sure you are eager to relive your Hogwarts legacy."

Harry gave Snape a wicked-smirk that rivaled the dead man's own. "So what are we waiting for?"

**/**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
